Data processing tasks, such as searching a collection of files for a string or pattern, may require access to large volumes of data. When conducted by a host computer, reading the data from a storage device over a storage interface, the operation can be slow, may burden the host central processing unit (CPU), and may consume a significant amount of power.
Thus, there is a need for a more resource-efficient system and method for conducting data processing tasks.